Atashi no Ai
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUED "Perjalanan hidupku selama 3 tahun. Penuh dengan senyum, tawa, canda, luka, air mata serta tangisan. Namun semua itu aku jalani untuk menemukanmu, Atashi no Ai..."
1. New Student! The Sun Flower

*+_.:Atashi no Ai (あたし の あい ):._+*

Disclaimer: Atashi no Ai©Rizumu Hikari

Rating: T

Genre: School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Rizumu Hikari (Rizumu/Rizu/Ricchan), Himawari Yuai (Himawari/Hima), Subarashii

Natsuno (Arashi), Hayashi Kenzie (Kenzie/Zie), Burorazu Yukan'na (Yuka/Yuu), Kawari Misaki (Misaki), Aizawa Nima(Nima)

Pairings: Rizumu x Arashi

Himawari x Kenzie

Nima x Yuka

Summary: _"Perjalanan hidupku selama 3 tahun. Penuh dengan senyum, tawa, canda, luka, air mata_

_ Serta tangisan. Namun semua itu aku jalani untuk menemukanmu, Atashi no Ai..." _

By: Rizumu Hikari (main character)

**_Chapter 1: New Student! The Sun Flower _**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para murid Yumegakuen mulai berhamburan ke luar kelas. Ada yang tertawa bersama temannya, bercerita tentang pelajaran mereka, dan yang lainnya. Tanpa kecuali seorang siswi berambut hitam selutut. Ia terlihat sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam lokernya. Sebuah senyuman tersimpul di wajah manisnya itu. "Daah, Rizumu!" teriak gadis pemilik rambut coklat muda yang dikuncir dua. "Sampai nanti, Misaki" balas Rizumu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Misaki. Setelah selesai dengan buku-bukunya, Rizumu melangkah perlahan ke arah gerbang sekolah Yumegakuen. Saat melangkah, kedua bola mata hitam Rizumu menatap sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Subarashii Natsuno, salah satu siswa yang mempunyai banyak fans girls, sekaligus merupakan orang yang disukai Rizumu secara diam-diam. Ketika sedang serius menatap Arashi dari kejauhan, sebuah tepukan tepat mendarat di pundak Rizumu. "Yo! Ngapain ngelamun aja?" sahut seorang anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kenzie. Rizumu diam dan tidak merespon perkataan Kenzie. Kenzie pun melihat ke arah kedua bola mata hitam Rizumu. "Oh.. Arashi ya?" goda Kenzie sambil tertawa. "Uuuh.. _urusai!urusai!urusai_, Zie!" gerutu Rizumu yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kenzie. Kenzie tertawa melihat Rizumu yang ngambek dan berlari mengejarnya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pulang bersama.

Di perempatan jalan, Rizumu dan Kenzie berpisah. Mereka memang tinggal di satu perumahan, hanya berbeda beberapa gang saja. "_Ja matte_, Zie..." ujar Rizumu melambaikan tangannya pada Kenzie sebelum menghilang di tikungan gang. Tak jauh dari tikungan itu, Rizumu sampai dirumahnya yang bermodel Jepang itu. "_Tadaima.._" kata Rizumu sambil membuka pintu. "wah.. _nee-san_ sudah pulang. Selamat datang!" sambut adiknya yang bernama Yuka. Rizumu tersenyum pada adiknya itu sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Rizumu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar. Kemudian ia duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Rizumu, jangan lupa untuk latihan ya" terdengar suara dari luar kamar. "Iya, _okaa-san_" balas Rizumu. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengganti seragamnya dengan kimono. Tak lupa, Rizumu menguncir rambut hitam panjangnya itu. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menuju ruang latihan tarian Jepang.

"Rizumu, tanganmu salah. Gerakan kakimu terlalu lambat" beberapa komentar muncul dari ibunya yang menyaksikan latihan Rizumu. "Um, _gomen ne_, _okaa-san_" jawab Rizumu yang kembali mengulang gerakannya. Latihan itu pun berlangsung selama 2 jam. Selesai latihan, Rizumu duduk di samping meja yang terdapat di ruang latihannya itu. "Kakak bersemangat sekali hari ini. Hebat!" puji Yuka yang masuk sambil membawa segelas air dan memberikannya pada Rizumu. "Terima kasih" balas Rizumu singkat pada adiknya itu. Kemudian ia pergi menuju kamar ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu ia pergi menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas. " x2 – 9 0 dan 32 x 42 = 52 ..." gumam Rizumu pelan. Ia mengarahkan pulpennya untuk mengisi beberapa soal di buku tugas. Rizumu melakukan itu hampir satu jam. Ketika ia melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Ia langsung membereskan mejanya dan pergi menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya memasak.

Malam harinya setelah membaca beberapa buku tebal, Rizumu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur secara perlahan. "Hh.. sudah cukup untuk hari ini" pikir Rizumu dalam hatinya. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpi.

Atashi no Ai

Kicauan burung yang merdu di pagi hari membangunkan seisi kediaman Rizumu. TAP.. TAP.. Rizumu berlari sambil membawa tas hitam miliknya itu. "_okaa-san, otouto-chan, _aku berangkat!" ujar Rizumu yang berlari keluar gerbang. "Hati-hati sayang" balas ibunya dengan lembut. Rizumu yang awalnya berlari mulai berjalan pelan. Di perjalanan, ia banyak melihat banyak anak yang mengenakan seragam Yumegakuen. "Semoga hari ini menyenangkan"

SREK.. rizumu menggeser pelan pintu kelas 10-A. Ia langsung melihat keadaan kelas sambil menuju bangkunya. Dilihatnya para siswa yang sedang berkumpul membuat grupnya masing-masing. "Hai rizumu! Sudah dengar kabar kalau kelas kita mendapat murid baru?" sapa misaki yang duduk di depan meja rizumu. "um.. belum. Memang ada ya?" tanya rizumu. Misaki mengangguk. Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Haruka-_sensei _ berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Dibelakangnya, masuklah seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat. Mata coklatnya menatap seisi kelas penuh dengan kehangatan. Dalam sekejap, ruang kelas yang semula sepi, langsung menjadi ramai. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. "Namaku Himawari Yuai. Salam kenal semuanya" ujar anak itu. Rizumu menatap Himawari dari bangkunya. "Benar-benar siswi yang cantik" batin Rizumu. Himawari berjalan ke bangku kosong yang berada di samping Rizumu. Himawari tersenyum hangat sambil menatap rizumu. Rizumu pun membalas senyuman itu. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tertib. Pada jam makan siang, Misaki menghampiri meja Rizumu. "Rizu.. makan yuk!" ajak Misaki yang sudah siap dengan bekalnya. Rizumu mengangguk, namun langkah kakinya menuju meja Himawari. "ano.. Hai Himawari! Mau makan siang bersama kami?" sapa Rizumu plus senyum manisnya. "ah, i-iya" balas Himawari. Ketiga siswi itu menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di taman sekolah. "aku bekal tamagoyaki. Ada yang mau?" tanya Misaki yang berniat menawarkan bekalnya. Rizumu dan Himawari tersenyum bersamaan. "tidak usah. Terima kasih" jawab Himawari. Rizumu membuka kotak bekalnya. Matanya langsung berbinar. "Melon pan _daisuki!_" kata Rizumu kemudian. Himawari sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rizumu. Tapi akhirnya, mereka mulai memakan bekal bersama.

CTAK! Misaki menutup kotak bekalnya. "selesai.. balik ke kelas yuk!" ajak Misaki. Rizumu dan Himawari hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kembali ke koridor... BRUK! Himawari terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh seseorang. Rupanya, orang itu adalah Arashi. "Ah, maaf" kata Arashi. "um, iya. Tidak apa-apa" balas Himawari sambil menunduk. Rizumu memperhatikan Arashi yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh di lantai. "akhem..." Misaki berusaha meledek Rizumu dengan pura-pura batuk. Alhasil, Rizumu kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sekali lagi maaf ya. Permisi" ujar Arashi yang langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Himawari melihat Rizumu dan Misaki. "A-ayo kita ke kelas" ajaknya. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan, Rizumu terus tersenyum. "Keren.." pikirnya dalam hati.

Atashi no Ai

"Baiklah semuanya, jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian. Satu kelompok ada dua orang. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya" kata Takumi-_sensei_ yang segera menghilang di balik pintu kelas. "um.. etto.. Rizumu" panggil Himawari malu-malu. Rizumu menutup bukunya dan melihat Himawari. "_nani?_" jawab Rizumu. "aku sekelompok denganmu ya?" tanya Himawari. "Ne? _Haik!_ Boleh aja" balas Rizumu. "Kalau gitu, kita mengerjakannya dirumahku saja" tambah Rizumu. Kedua siswi itu mulai berjalan ke luar kelas...

_tsuzuku_


	2. Best Friend! Rhythm and Sun Flower!

*+_.:Atashi no Ai:._+*

Disclaimer: Atashi no Ai©Rizumu Hikari

Rating: K+

Genre: School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Rizumu Hikari (Rizumu/Rizu/Ricchan), Himawari Yuai (Himawari/Hima), Subarashii

Natsuno (Arashi), Hayashi Kenzie (Kenzie/Zie), Burorazu Yukan'na (Yuka/Yuu), Kawari Misaki (Misaki), Aizawa Nima(Nima)

Pairings: Rizumu x Arashi

Himawari x Kenzie

Nima x Yuka

Summary: _"Perjalanan hidupku selama 3 tahun. Penuh dengan senyum, tawa, canda, luka, air mata_

_ Serta tangisan. Namun semua itu aku jalani untuk menemukanmu, Atashi no Ai..." _

By: Rizumu Hikari (main character)

**_Chapter 2: Best Friend! Between Rhythm and Sun Flower!_**

Rizumu dan Himawari berjalan ke luar kelas dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Baru saja mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, terdengar suara memanggil Rizumu. "Huaaa! _Imouto-chan! _Kau tega meninggalkanku!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kenzie. "Eheee.. _gomen ne_" ujar Rizumu memelas. Himawari melihat ke arah Kenzie. "Siapa siswa ini? Aku baru melihatnya" gumam Himawari dalam hatinya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar. "Himawari, dia Kenzie. Hayashi Kenzie dari kelas 10-C" kata Rizumu yang memperkenalkan Kenzie. "Ah, mm.. sa-salam kenal! Aku Himawari, Himawari Yuai" ujar Himawari seraya sedikit membungkuk. "Salam kenal juga! Aku Kenzie" kata Kenzie membalas salam Himawari diiringi senyuman andalannya. "benar-benar siswa yang keren" gumam Himawari dalam hatinya kembali. "Etto.. zie, aku sama Hima mau belajar bareng. Jadi, aku duluan ya! _Ja matte_!". Rizumu langsung menarik tangan Himawari dan berlari meninggalkan Kenzie. Himawari hanya ikut berlari karena ditarik oleh Rizumu.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Rizumu. "Kita sampai. Selamat datang, Hima!" kata Rizumu. Kemudian Rizumu membuka pintu. "_Tadaima.._" teriak Rizumu. Di balik pintu, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Rizumu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan terlihat sangat 'cool'. Himawari melihat anak itu. "Sekarang siapa lagi? Sepertinya banyak anak laki-laki di kehidupan Rizumu" pikir Himawari. Ia langsung menyentuh pundak Rizumu sambil menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki itu. "Itu siapa?" tanya Himawari. Rizumu tersenyum. "Dia adik kembarku. Yuka, Burorazu Yukan'na" jawab Rizumu. Himawari kembali melirik Yuka. "Kembar? Tapi kalian tidak mirip" respon Himawari. "kami memang tidak mirip. Aku juga tidak mau disama-samakan dengan _onee-san_!" sahut Yuka. Rizumu memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif ke arah Yuka. "Kau ini!" kata Rizumu sambil menarik sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya. "Pedang..?" tanya Himawari pelan. Rizumu mendengar pertanyaan Himawari, kemudian memasukkan pedangnya kembali. "Kakak memang suka pedang. Walaupun seharusnya dia harus lebih suka kipas onnagata" komentar Yuka sambil menatap sinis Rizumu. Rizumu menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya, Himawari" ajak Rizumu kepada Himawari. Himawari menurut dan mengikuti Rizumu.

Atashi no Ai

Keesokkan paginya, hari tampak begitu cerah. Semua murid Yumegakuen menunjukkan senyuman terbaik mereka. Pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya. "PAGI SEMUA!" teriak Misaki dari pintu. Alhasil, seluruh murid 10-A melihat ke arah pintu. Mereka memang sudah biasa melihat sikap Misaki yang periang seperti itu, Misaki segera melangkah menuju bangkunya. "Rizu, apa benda yang ada dibelakangmu itu?" tanya Misaki yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. Kebetulan meja Misaki berada di depan meja Rizumu. Sedangkan meja Himawari berada di samping meja Rizumu. Rizumu tersenyum kecil ke arah Misaki. "Ini? Pulang sekolah nanti aku ada latihan. Makanya aku membawa ini" terang Rizumu sambil memegang suatu benda yang ia bungkus dengan kain merah. Misaki hanya mengangguk-angguk walau sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rizumu. Tiba-tiba, Himawari berjalan mendekati Rizumu. "kenapa, Himawari?" tanya Rizumu. Himawari langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Rizumu. Mendengar itu, Rizumu langsung tersenyum manis. "_Haik! Arigatou ne, _Hima! _Watashitachi wa tomodachi_" ujar Rizumu. SREKK.. pintu kelas pun terbuka. Muncul Arashi di depan pintu. Beberapa siswi perempuan yang merupakan fans Arashi pun berteriak histeris. Arashi berjalan sambil tersenyum pada siswai-siswi itu. Langkah kakinya menuju Himawari. "Maaf, kemarin sapu tanganmu terbawa olehku" ujar Arashi sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda. "Oh iya. Tidak apa-apa" balas Himawari lembut. Ia menerima sapu tangan itu dari Arashi. Arashi tersenyum singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas 10-A. "Arashi mengembalikan sapu tangan? Bukannya ia biasa meminta temannya untuk melakukan semua itu? Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu" batin Rizumu. Pintu kelas kembali terbuka untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Ichi-_sensei_ yang masuk. Dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

Atashi no Ai

Jam makan siang, Himawari terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di atas bukunya. "Best Friend?" sahut Misaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Himawari. Karena terkejut, Himawari langsung menutup bukunya tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. "Rizumu dan Himawari? Kalian berdua bersahabatan?" tanya Misaki ke Himawari. Mendengar namanya disebut, Rizumu langsung memutar tubuhnya. "Iya. Sejak tadi pagi" balas Rizumu santai. "Kalau begitu, selamat ya!" Misaki langsung menjabat tangan Rizumu dan Himawari. Rizumu tidak dapat menahan senyum melihat sikap salah satu temannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang?" usul Himawari. Kembali, ketiga siswi itu makan siang bersama.

Seusai makan, pelajaran pun kembal dilanjutkan. Hanya saja 2 jam pelajaran itu kosong karena _sensei_ yang mengajar mempunyai urusan pribadi. Kelas pun kosong sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Bel pulang berbunyi. Terlihat, seorang siswa laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu kelas 10-A. "Kenzie, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Rizumu dengan wajah polosnya. Kenzie sedikit kesal mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Rizumu memang pelupa, atau apa sih. "sedang apa? Kau bercanda? Aku sedang menunggumu, _imouto-chan_!" jawab Kenzie. Rizumu tertawa kecil tanpa merasa bersalah. "Ehehe.. _gomenassai ne._ Kalau begitu kita langsung pulang saja" ajak Rizumu. Ketiga murid itu pun berjalan bersama menuju gerbang.

Sinar matahari yang terik menyinari siang menjelang sore itu. Rizumu, Himawari, dan Kenzie berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling berdiam diri. "Rizu, apa benda berwarna merah yang terdapat di belakang punggungmu itu?" tanya Kenzie yang merasa asing dengan benda yang dibawa Rizumu. "Ini alat untuk latihan" jawab Rizumu. Kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya. "Ups! Aku hampir telat! Hima, Kenzie, aku duluan ya...!" teriak Rizumu sambil berlari. Ia sudah mulai menjauhi Kenzie dan Himawari. "eh, ri-rizu!" respon Himawari. Namun Rizumu sudah terlanjur jauh berlari. Tinggal Himawari berdua dengan Kenzie. Himawari merasa situasinya menjadi lebih kaku. Kenzie melihat sikap Himawari yang sedikit aneh. "Himawari, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kenzie. Himawari langsung melihat Kenzie. "I-iya. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Himawari. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!". Kenzie berlari memasuki suatu gang. Himawari tersenyum melihat Kenzie, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju rumah.

_tsuzuku_

Haii~ chapter 2 tiba.. walau Cuma 1 yang review Rizu seneng banget! Lumayan nambah semangat buat ngetik cerita ini.. (Jujur, aku sampe lupa passwordku sendiri *pundung*). untuk **Amusuk** makasih review nya ya.. tapi kayaknya chapter ini lebih pendek.. karena chapter satu baru perkenalan para tokohnya. Semoga suka ya chapter ini ^^

Salam manis,

Rizumu


	3. Broken Heart

*+_.:Atashi no Ai:._+*

Disclaimer: Atashi no Ai©Rizumu Hikari

Rating: K+

Genre: School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Rizumu Hikari (Rizumu/Rizu/Ricchan), Himawari Yuai (Himawari/Hima), Subarashii

Natsuno (Arashi), Hayashi Kenzie (Kenzie/Zie), Burorazu Yukan'na (Yuka/Yuu), Kawari Misaki (Misaki), Aizawa Nima(Nima)

Pairings: Rizumu x Arashi

Himawari x Kenzie

Nima x Yuka

Summary: _"Perjalanan hidupku selama 3 tahun. Penuh dengan senyum, tawa, canda, luka, air mata_

_ Serta tangisan. Namun semua itu aku jalani untuk menemukanmu, Atashi no Ai..." _

By: Rizumu Hikari (main character)

| Ri-chan minta maaf ya karena update nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget.. oke, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! |

**_Chapter 3:Broken Heart!_**

3 bulan pun tak terasa berlalu. Suasana pagi yang sejuk menyambut Himawari saat bangun tidur. Setelah mandi dan memakai seragamnya, ia melihat handphonenya yang bergetar. "mungkin dari Ricchan" pikir Himawari yang berharap email tersebut dari Rizumu. Ia pun bergegas berlari ke tempat tidur dan mengambil handphone. Ia membuka handphonenya, namun ternyata email tersebut bukanlah dari Rizumu, melainkan Arashi. Himawari membaca teks yang ada di email tersebut. Dalam waktu singkat, raut wajahnya berubah derastis. "Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.." gumam Himawari. Kemudian ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. "Aku harus berangkat". Himawari langsung mengambil tas dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

Mobil mewah keluarga Yuai berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Yumegakuen. Dari dalam mobil, keluarlah gadis berambut coklat panjang, Himawari. Setelah beberapa saat melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dikelas, Himawari menatap keluar jendela. "Langit hari ini gelap. Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?" keluh Himawari lirih. PUK! Sebuat tepukan mendarat di pundak Himawari. "Haii Himawari..! _Ohayou ne_!" sapa gadis yang menepuknya. Gadis manis berambut hitam panjang selutut yang merupakan sahabat terbaik Himawari, Rizumu. Himawari menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menatap sahabatnya itu. Rizumu memandang Himawari dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Himawari, _daijou-_". "Maafkan aku Ricchan". Himawari langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan Rizumu sendirian di dalam kelas. Rizumu menatap Himawari yang segera menghilang dibalik pintu. "_nande, _Hima-chan?" gumam Rizumu.

Atashi no Ai

Bel makan siang berbunyi. Setelah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, Rizumu melirik bangku Himawari. Kosong. "Cepat sekali Hima menghilang. Kemana dia ya?" tanya Rizumu. ia langsung mengambil kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas dan berjalan sendirian keluar kelas. Langkah kakinya menuju taman sekolah. Tempat yang ia biasa gunakan untuk makan siang bersama Himawari. Rizumu berharap ia bisa menemukan sahabatnya di taman sekolah itu. Rimbunan pepohonan mulai tampak, pertanda Rizumu telah memasuki taman sekolah. Tapi, di pertengahan jalan Rizumu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. "Himawari". Rizumu berlari untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Ternyata benar, itu adalah suara Himawari. Rizumu bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon. Matanya menerawang ke sosok yang berada tak jauh dari Himawari. "A-Arashi?" ujar Rizumu. ia lagsung menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar oleh Himawari maupun Arashi. "Yuai-san, aku memintamu kesini untuk membicarakan soal email tadi pagi" kata Arashi membuka pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Himawari. "Email?" pikir Rizumu sejenak. "Aku.. aku menyukaimu, Yuai-san" lanjut Arashi dengan tegas dihadapan Himawari. DEG! Rizumu diam tak bergerak mendengatnya. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan, air mata mulai tampak di sudut mata Rizumu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Rizumu memutar tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Air matanya pun mengalir pada kedua pipinya. Rizumu berlari menuju kelasnya yang kosong dan menangis disana. Hatinya benar-benar sangat sakit. Arashi, orang yang ia sukai ternyata menaruh perasaan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang paling ia sayangi. Rizumu terus menangis sampai jam makan siang selesai. Mengetahui pelajaran akan kembali dimulai, Rizumu menghapus air matanya. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya masih menampakkan bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Himawari yang telah selesai dengan makan siangnya berjalan menuju kelas. Saat melihat Rizumu, Himawari terkejut dengan kondisi Rizumu. Ia berlari kemeja Rizumu. Himawari berusaha menyentuh Rizumu, tapi Rizumu langsung menangkisnya. "Ricchan!" kata Himawari yang sedikit terkejut. Dengan tatapan mata datar, Rizumu berkata "Jangan sentuh aku". Ia langsung membuang pandangannya dari arah Himawari. Himawari tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. "Ada apa dengan Ricchan? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti ini?" pikir Himawari yang mengambil posisi duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

Atashi no Ai

KRING! Bel pulang sekolah tiba. Satu per satu, murid kelas 10-A mulai meninggalkan kelas. Tidak seperti Rizumu, ia hanya duduk di bangkunya. Ia malah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sehingga wajah cantiknya itu tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang terurai panjang. Himawari pun tetap duduk di bangkunya, menunggu Rizumu. SREKK.. pintu kelas 10-A terbuka. Himawari menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampak Kenzie yang sedang melihat dirinya dengan Rizumu secara bergantian. "_imouto-chan_, kenapa gak keluar? Aku nungguin dari tadi tau!" kata Kenzie yang mulai menghampiri Rizumu. Mendengar suara Kenzie, Rizumu mengangkat kepalanya. Kenzie langsung melihat wajah Rizumu yang pucat. "Rizumu! kau pucat sekali!" teriak Kenzie. Perkataan Kenzie itu membuat Himawari kaget. Rizumu tersenyum tipis ke arah Kenzie. "Aku baik-baik sa... akh!". Rizumu hampir saja jatuh saat ia mencoba berdiri, tapi Kenzie langsung menahan tubuhnya dan memapah dirinya. "Biar aku antar kau ke rumah" bisik Kenzie pelan pada Rizumu. Ia membantu Rizumu berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara itu Himawari pulang ke rumahnya, sendirian.

"Ayo masuk, pelan-pelan saja" kata Kenzie sambil membawa Rizumu masuk ke pekarangan rumah Rizumu. Yuka yang kebetulan ada disana terkejut melihat kakaknya. "Kakak! Kakak kenapa?" tanya Yuka. Kenzie tersenyum pada Yuka. "Tidak apa, Yuka. Aku akan mengantarkan kakakmu ke kamarnya" jawab Kenzie yang melanjutkan memapah Rizumu ke kamar. Rizumu hanya diam. Pandangan matanya pun kosong. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka sampai di kamar Rizumu. Kenzie langsung mendudukkan Rizumu di atas tempat tidurya. "Nah, sekarang ceritalah. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kenzie lembut. "hiks.." Air mata kembali muncul di kedua bola mata hitam Rizumu. "Zie, ternyata Arashi me-menyukai Hima.." ujar Rizumu lirih. Tangisannya pun makin menjadi-jadi. Kenzie mengatahui kalau Rizumu sangat menyukai Arashi, dan ia juga tau kalau Rizumu sangat menyayangi Himawari sebagai sahabatnya. Jadi ia sangat memahami bagaimana perasaan Rizumu, terlebih ia merupakan teman Rizumu sejak TK. Ia juga khawatir melihat kondisi Rizumu yang langsung pucat seperti itu. Karena kelelahan menangis, Rizumu tertidur. Kenzie pun meletakkan selimut diatas tubuh Rizumu. Lalu merapihkan poni Rizumu yang sedikit berantakkan. "Rizu, kenapa orang yang kau sukai itu harus Arashi? Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan aku?" ujar Kenzie pelan. Ia pun tak sanggup menahan air matanya. "Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis, aku tak mau melihat kau terluka, Rizumu. karena aku.. aku menyukaimu, Rizumu" lanjut Kenzie. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Kenzie keluar dari kamar Rizumu. Kemudian ia pamit pada Yuka, dan Kenzie pun pulang ke rumahnya.

Atashi no Ai

TAP.. TAP.. Rizumu melangkah di halaman Yumegakuen. Biasanya sebuah senyuman tersimpul diwajahnya, namun pagi ini berbeda. Rizumu diam dan terlihat sangat dingin. Ia juga memandangi murid-murid Yumegakuen dengan tajam. Rizumu tidak mempedulikan kalau banyak orang yang menatap kearahnya. Ia juga masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa mengucapkan '_ohayou_' atau yang lainnya. Himawari yang sedang membaca buku langsung bertanya kepada Rizumu yang sedang mencoba duduk. "Ricchan, kemarin kau kenapa?" tanya Himawari dengan lembut. "Nothing of your business" jawab Rizumu datar tanpa melihat ke arah Himawari. "Ricchan.. K-Kau.." "Sudah aku bilang! Tak ada urusannya denganmu!" bentak Rizumu pada Himawari. Karena sikapnya itu, seisi kelas langsung memandangi mereka berdua. Himawari menundukkan wajahnya, lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. "Ricchan, kau kenapa?" batin Himawari. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rizumu membuang pandangannya, membiarkan seisi kelas berbisik tentang dirinya. Suasana yang tegang itu dicairkan oleh bunyi bel masuk. Seluruh siswa langsung berlari ke meja mereka masing-masing sebelum ada guru yang masuk. Dan walaupun suasana yang tercipta dingin, perjalanan berjalan lancar.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga, yaitu renang. Setelah mengganti seragamnya, Rizumu berdiri di tepi kolam renang. Matanya menembus kedalaman kolam. Saat itu adalah pelajaran seangkatan kelas 10. Jadi, ada Kenzie dan Arashi disitu. "Rizu! Berenang yuk!" ajak Misaki yang sudah memegang tangan Rizumu. "Tunggu Misa..." Rizumu sudah terlanjur ditarik oleh Misaki. Himawari melihat Rizumu dan Misaki dari kejauhan. Wajahnya sedikit sedih akibat sikap Rizumu tadi pagi. Misaki langsung membawa Rizumu masuk ke dalam kolam. "dalam" komentar Rizumu. "Tidak, ayo kita kebagian yang lebih dalam" balas Misaki. Sebenarnya Rizumu mau menolak, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mereka menuju perbatasan antara 1,75 m dan 2 m. Rizumu terus memerhatikan kedalaman kolam renang. "Misaki! Kesini sebentar!" panggil seorang siswi dari ujung kolam. "Iya!" jawab Misaki. Misaki langsung berenang menuju siswi itu. Dipinggir kolam, terdapat Arashi yang memerhatikan Himawari dari jauh. Disisi lain, ada Kenzie yang bercanda dengan teman sekelasnya. Rizumu pun ditinggal oleh Misaki ditengah kolam renang. Ia tegang sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba Rizumu terdorong akibat ada 2 siswa yang sedang bercanda di dekatnya. Akibatnya, Rizumu terjatuh ke kolam sedalam 2 m. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa menginjak dasar kolam. "AAAAA!" Rizumu pun berteriak. Himawari yang mendengarnya langsung berenang ke arah Rizumu. Arashi melihat tindakan Himawari dan tersenyum. GREB! Himawari memegang tangan Rizumu yang hampir tenggelam. Ketika melihat bahwa orang yang memegang tangannya adalah melepaskan tangannya dari Himawari. "Jangan pegang aku!" ujar Rizumu. namun karena tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Himawari, Rizumu kembali tenggelam ke dalam kolam. Dan ia tak sadarkan diri ...

_tsuzuku_


	4. Ordinary

*+_.:Atashi no Ai:._+*

Disclaimer: Atashi no Ai©Rizumu Hikari

Rating: K+

Genre: School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Rizumu Hikari (Rizumu/Rizu/Ricchan), Himawari Yuai (Himawari/Hima), Subarashii

Natsuno (Arashi), Hayashi Kenzie (Kenzie/Zie), Burorazu Yukan'na (Yuka/Yuu), Kawari Misaki (Misaki), Aizawa Nima(Nima)

Pairings: Rizumu x Arashi

Himawari x Kenzie

Nima x Yuka

Summary: _"Perjalanan hidupku selama 3 tahun. Penuh dengan senyum, tawa, canda, luka, air mata_

_ Serta tangisan. Namun semua itu aku jalani untuk menemukanmu, Atashi no Ai..." _

By: Rizumu Hikari (main character)

**_Chapter 4: Ordinary_**

Kicauan burung yang menari-nari menghiasi pagi hari Rizumu. Sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang agak sedikit pusing, Rizumu mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia memakai seragam sekolah kebanggaannya, Yumegakuen. Setelah memakai sepatu hitam dan mengambil tasnya serta berpamitan pada ibundanya tercinta, ia berangkat.

SREK.. Rizumu menggeser pintu kelas 10-A perlahan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Rizu! Maaf ya! Kemarin aku meninggalkanmu di tengah kolam.." ujar Misaki dari samping Rizumu. Rizumu memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif untuk melihat Misaki.

"Tak apa Misaki, aku baik-baik saja kok" balas Rizumu santai. Ia mulai bersandar di bangkunya.

Rizumu melihat Himawari yang sedang menatapnya, namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Himawari sedih melihat Rizumu yang terus bersikap dingin padanya. Setiap ia ingin menanyakan alasan Rizumu bersikap aneh, Rizumu selalu menghindar, atu mengucapkan 'jangan ganggu aku'.

_"Mungkin Kenzie tau alasannya"_ gumam Himawari dalam hati. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berlari menuju kelas 10-C.

Atashi no Ai

"Kenzie!" teriak Himawari saat melihat Kenzie keluar dari pintu kelas 10-C

"Himawari-san?"

Himawari mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Kemudian ia berdiri di samping Kenzie.

"Apa kau tau alasan Ricchan bersikap dingin padaku?" tanya Himawari dengan penuh harap. Kenzie diam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Himawari.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku akan membantumu.. Imouto-chan memang sedikit aneh" balas Kenzie. Himawari mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kenzi.

"Terima kasih Kenzie" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Himawari segera kembali menuju kelas.

Di kelas, Himawari melihat Rizumu yang masih dingin padanya. Rizumu menatap tajam ke luar jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak mau melihat Himawari. Himawari melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang ada di sebelah Rizumu yang merupakan bangkunya sendiri.

Jam pelajaran terus berlalu. Satu demi satu jam pelajaran dilalui dengan tenang. Sampai akhirnya, jam pulang sekolah tiba.

Rizumu memasukan semua buku-bukunya dengan cepat, setelah itu ia langsung bergegas lari keluar kelas. Himawari yang melihat Rizumu, juga ikut berlari ke luar kelas.

"Ricchan! Tunggu!" Himawari meraih tangan Rizumu.

"Tidak usah memegang tanganku! Ada apa?" tanya Rizumu dengan ketus. Ia masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Himawari.

"Ricchan, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Rizumu diam. Ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan pertanyaan Himawari dan mecoba untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi, ketika Rizumu ingin melangkah kembali, sebuah suara yang tak asing bagibya berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, Rizumu?". Rizumu memutar pandangannya. Dilihatnya Kenzie berdiri di samping Himawari.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Rizumu-san?" tanya Kenzie sekali lagi. Rizumu hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Karena, sudah lama Kenzie tak pernah menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Rizumu-san'.

"Bukan urusanmu, kakak" jawab Rizumu sambil berlalu. Dengan kesal, ia berjalan meninggalkan koridor kelas tersebut.

"Geez! Sejak kapan imouto-chan ku menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala seperti itu?" umpat Kenzie yang kecewa mendengar jawaban Rizumu. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu ya, Hima. Ja.."

"Ja" balas Himawari pelan. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah. Namun, tangan seorang siswa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yuai-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"A-Arashi? Ba-baiklah.."

Kedua murid itu pun pergi menuju taman. Mereka mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Sebuah bangku yang ada di taman belakang pun menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Yuai-san, kemarin di kolam renang aku melihatmu bersama seseorang. Siapa dia?" tanya Arashi dengan lembut.

Himawari terlihat menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Arashi. "Dia.. dia sahabatku" balas Himawari lirih.

"Sahabat? Tapi kemarin ia terlihat tidak baik denganmu.."

Himawari kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia mulai menceritakan Rizumu pada Arashi. Tentang persahabatan mereka dan keanehan sikap Rizumu belakangan ini. Arashi mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari gadis berambut coklat itu.

Atashi no Ai

Rizumu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia segera menuju kamarnya. Rizumu mengganti seragam sekolahnya dan memakai sebuah kimono berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga sakura merah. Setelah mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya, Rizumu berjalan menuju ruang latihannya.

Rizumu menggerakkan kipas tarinya perlahan. Ia juga mengatur posisi kakinya dan gerakkan tangan kecil, Rizumu berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Namun, bukannya ketenangan yang ia dapat malah rasa kesal akibat perkataan Kenzie yang membayang bayangi pikirannya.

"Akh!" Rizumu membanting kipas tarinya. Kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kak ada apa?" tanya Yuka dengan khawatir. Ia menggeser pintu kamar Rizumu. namun ia terkejut ketika melihat Rizumu sedang berdiri sambil memegang pedangnya. Tatapan matanya pun tak seperti biasa.

"Ka-kakak kenapa?" tanya Yuka terbata-bata. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu.

"Urusai!" balas Rizumu dengan nada suara tinggi. Walau begitu, Yuka bisa melihat kesedihan dari tatapan mata Rizumu.

"Kak, kalau ada masalah kakak bisa cerita padaku. Ayolah kak.. jangan seperti ini. Ini bukan kakaku. Kak Rizumu ku tak seperti ini" kata Yuka pelan.

Rizumu terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menjatuhkan pedang yang semula ia genggam erat. Melihat amarah kakaknya telah mereda, Yuka mendekati kakak kesayangannya itu. Kemudian memeluknya pelan. Perlahan, Rizumu mulai menangis di pundak Yuka.

"Kakak, dari pada kakak berharap sesuatu yang tak pasti, lebih baik kakak melihat pada perasaan yang benar-benar tertautkan untuk kakak.." bisik Yuka ppelan.

Rizumu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Yuka bicarakan.

"Kakak tau? Selama ini teman masa kecil kakak. Seseorang yang sudah kakak anggap dia seperti kakak kandung sendiri. Kenzie.. dia menyukai kakak.." ujar Yuka yang mengerti tatapan kakaknya.

Dengan cepat Rizumu langsung melepaska pelukannya pada Yuka. Seolah tak percaya pada kenyataan yang baru ia dengar.

_"Nani? Kenzie menyukaiku? Padahal aku tak menganggapnya lebih dari kakak yang selalu ada untukku.." _batin Rizumu pelan. Matanya langsung menatap langit yang terlihat pada celah pintu belakang kamarnya.

_"Kami-sama, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Aku tidak menyukai Kenzie. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku..."_

Atashi no Ai

Jam kelas menunjukkan pukul 6.30. waktu yang masih terlalu pagi bagis murid Yumegakuen untuk bersiap dengan pelajarannya. Pagi itu, di tengah kabut yang menyelimuti Yumegakuen, Rizumu duduk di bangkunya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jari tangannya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar pintu kelasnya digeser. Ia menatap sekilas sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu. Kenzie. Rizumu segera memutar pandangannya ke luar jendela.

_"Masih seperti kemarin"_ gumam Kenzie dalam hati. Ia langsung melangkah mendekati meja Rizumu.

"Rizumu.." sapa Kenzie dengan hangat. Rizumu hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Imouto-chan..". Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Rizumu.

Kenzie menggenggam erat kedua pundak Rizumu membuat posisi gadis itu menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Kenzie langsung menatap tajam siswi yang ada didepannya itu.

"Sekarang aku tanya! Dalam permasalahan ini siapa yang salah? Arashi? Atau Hima?" tanya Kenzie lantang. Membuat gadis yang ada di depannya membuka bola matanya juga membuka pikiran sang gadis. Matahari mulai bersinar terang dan menghilangkan kabut-kabut yang ada.

_"Arashi dan Hima? Mereka sama sekali tidak menjadi hak setiap orang untuk menyukai dan disukai. Kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku pasti telah menyakitinya. Hanya karena masalah seperti ini, persahabatanku dan Hima hampir retak.." _pikir Rizumu.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir diwajah Rizumu. "Zie, arigatou.." kata Rizumu dengan lembut. Kenzie menghela nafasnya. Lega karena berhasil membuat Rizumu kembali seperti semula.

Setelah memastikan 100% bahwa perasaannya telah membaik, Rizumu bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah.

Semilir angin sejuk di pagi itu mengurai rambut hitam panjang Rizumu. dengan riang, ia berjalan di tepi lapangan sekolah.

"Rizumu-san"

Sebuah suara yang baru pertama kali Rizumu dengar memanggil namanya. Rizumu pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

_'Arashi..?'_

"Nani?" kata Rizumu dengan dingin. Ia melihat tatapan mata Arashi yang tak bersahabat. Mungkin biasanya seorang gadis akan canggung bila didekati sang pujaan hatinya, tapi berbeda dengan Rizumu. ia malah sedikit merasa kesal. Atau mungkin, itu semua karena ia sudah tidak menyukai Arashi.

"Kenapa kau tega membuat Yuai-san menangis seperti itu? Yuai-san bilang kau itu sahabatnya! Tapi mengapa kau membuatnya bersedih? Kenapa kau marah padanya?" balas Arashi dengan suara tinggi. Memecahkan kesunyian di tengah lapangan.

Sebenarnya Rizumu sudah merasa baikkan dengan perkataan Kenzie tadi, namun mendengar kata-kata yang Arashi lontarkan, membuatnya menjadi kesal kembali.

"Apa urusanmu? Memangnya, kau siapanya Hima?" tanya Rizumu dingin.

"Aku.. itu tak penting! Kau harus jawab pertanyaanku!" jawab Arashi. Rizumu menghela nafasnya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya llangsung tertuju pada Himawari yang baru memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Aku.." Rizumu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke Himawari. "Tidak pernah marah padanya" lanjut Rizumu. GREB! Tiba-tiba, Rizumu merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Dan orang tersebut adalah Kenzie. Kenzie melihat perdebatan Rizumu dari jendela kelas. Karena merasa situasi makin memanas, ia memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampiri Rizumu.

"Imouto-chan, cukup.." kata Kenzie. Ia segera menarik tangan Rizumu dan membawa gadis itu menuju gedung belakang sekolah. Sementara, Himawari terdiam mendengar perkataan Rizumu.

_"Dia tidak marah padaku..?"_

Atashi no Ai

"Imouto-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kenzie saat mereka sampai di gedung belakang sekolah. Rizumu masih terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Zie.."

Kenzie menatap hangat Rizumu yang ada di depannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Rizumu pelan. Hangat. Itulah yang Rizumu rasakan saat berada disamping Kenzie. Kehangatan serta kasih sayang seorang kakak.

_'Maaf Zie, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu..'_ batin Rizumu.

"Ne, sekarang kita ke kelas yuk.." ajak Kenzie. Rizumu mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujuinya. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Kenzie dari belakang.

5 menit berjalan, mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas 10-A.

"Kak, aku duluan ya" kata Rizumu pelan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Saat di dalam kelas, Rizumu langsung dihampiri oleh Himawari.

"Ricchan.." tanpa berfikir panjang, Himawari memeluk erat Rizumu. derai air matanya pun mulai mengalir. "Aku minta maaf.. hiks.." kata Himawari.

"Hima-chan, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf ya.."

"Demo, Ricchan..". Rizumu mengangkat jari telunjuknya, seakan mengisyaratkan Himawari untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Hima, seharusnya kau senang. Kau itu disukai oleh siswa terpopuler di sekolah ini. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula, aku sudah punya seorang laki-laki yang aku sayangi"

Pintu kelas bergeser tiba-tiba. Muncul Kenzie dibalik pintu.

"Apa? Siapa dia?" tanya Kenzie dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Adikku. Burorazu Yukan'na" jawab Rizumu disusul oleh tawa kecilnya. Himawari pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Kenzie tak berkomentar mendengar jawaban Rizumu.

Dari luar, Arashi melihat Himawari tertawa lewat kaca jendela.

"Syukurlah. Yuai-san sudah kembali tertawa.."

**_tsuzuku_**


	5. DISCONTINUED

**!_DISCONTINUED_!**

Dengan berat hati, ri-chan menyatakan kalau fic ini yaa sesuai tulisan diatas..

**DISCONTINUED**

Ada beberapa alasan dan tidak bisa ri-chan utarakan disini..

Bagi para readers yang mungkin mau kalau fic ini dilanjutin, bisa menghubungi ri-chan lewat PM atau review di bawah.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Hontou ni gomenassai. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua ^^

.

.

.

Love,

Rizumu Hikari


End file.
